gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Thomas Smith Group
---- Thomas Smith Group is a business organisation based in Malta which specialises in international freight transport services and offers multiple-line insurance policies. Until 2016, Thomas Smith Group occupied offices in Valletta. In 2017, all business operations and it's 80 employees. moved to the current registered office in Luqa . History The company was founded in 1848 by William Jennison Smith under the name of Smith and Co . On the death of its founder in 1896, the name of the firm was changed to Thomas Smith, to represent his son, Thomas Corlett Smith. The company originally operated solely within the shipping industry, as a port agency and coal merchant. Thomas Smith Group served as agents to numerous corporations, such as British India Steam Navigation Company, White Star Line, Blue Funnel Line, Compañía Transatlántica Española, Grindlays Bank, Eagle Star Insurance, UAP Old Mutual Holdings, P&O Nedlloyd , P&O Cruises, amongst others. During the mid-2000s, Thomas Smith started operating under insurance agency services . In 2007, a separate insurance venture was formed, the Insurance Brokers division . Operations Thomas Smith’s activities are the provision of shipping and insurance services. The Shipping department provides transportation for cargo worldwide. The freight forwarding department division concentrates on modes of transport, be it air, water or land. Cargo movement services include the management of international Out of Gauge loads, logistics, project cargo, air cargo movements, storage facilities for merchandise, Full Load Container services and transshipments across international waters and land . Port Agency services cater for the leisure, business, naval and oil and gas industries. Thomas Smith works on both small and large-scale projects in Tunisia , Malta and Libya . Thomas Smith provides nautical chart publications , pet cargo , as well as specialist services within the film and entertainment industries. With ongoing local improvements, Malta has been attracting film directors and production houses as a filming destination. Thomas Smith’s shipping department assisted several movie production houses with logistical services , some of which are Captain Phillips (film) , 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi, Assassin's Creed (film) , World War Z (film) , Troy (film) and The Count of Monte Cristo. Maersk Line Affiliation Thomas Smith Shipping was appointed the local representative for Maersk Line in Malta in 2009 ; its European regional shipping company, Seago Line and its South African container, Safmarine, which all form part of the Maersk Group. Through Thomas Smith, Maersk Line makes use of the facilities at the Malta Freeport in Marsaxlokk as its hub in the Mediterranean Sea region . Insurance Agency and Brokers The Insurance division is made up of an agency and a brokerage. Thomas Smith provides insurance cover for all personal lines including vehicle insurance, travel insurance, home insurance, health insurance and pleasure craft, as well as business risks such as marine cargo, business combined policies, liability and group health . Thomas Smith Insurance Agency and Brokerage are regulated by the Malta Financial Services Authority . Sponsorships The Thomas Smith Christmas Charity Swim, held under the patronage of the President of Malta , has seen its fruition in 1998. The yearly event has nowadays become synonymous with both locals and foreigners visiting Malta during the Christmas period. The Swim is held with the aim to support and donate all proceeds to the Malta Community Chest Fund . In April 2017, Thomas Smith Group contributed towards additional restoration required at the Church of Our Lady of Victories, Valletta, Malta. The restoration is being coordinated by Din l-Art Ħelwa . The church was built in 1566 by the Knights of St. John to commemorate the victory of the Great Siege of Malta Thomas Smith Group has sponsored various editions of the Malta Classic events, priorly known as the Malta Grand Prix. The Malta Classic is an annual event organised to gather classic car owners and enthusiasts to four days of classic car racing, witnessing the participation of cars from the pre-1975 era. Thomas Smith's contribution stretches to the organisation of the first day of events, with the Thomas Smith Hill Climb . References